


A Day in the Life of a Teenage Mediator

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Mediator Series - Meg Cabot
Genre: Child Death, Ghosts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: It's just an average day in the life of a Teenage Mediator.Takes place during the first few books.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	A Day in the Life of a Teenage Mediator

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Day of Writing Challenge  
> October 8th  
> Challenge: Sentence Limits.  
> I had to go down from 20 to 1
> 
> So apparently they are going to be making The Mediator Series into a movie!! I'm currently rereading the books which is where I got the idea for this. 
> 
> Refers to a child having died, no death occurs in this fic.

I walked along the path of the dimly lit street, my brown duffle bag of ghost-busting equipment on my back.

Yesterday, there had been a car accident on this very road, the driver had survived, but her daughter hadn’t.

Father Dom had suggested I visit the site and see if the girl’s ghost was in the area.

Sounds crazy right, well that’s my job and Father Dom’s, we are uncommonly referred to as mediators.

We have this ability to engage with ghosts; our role is to help them move on.

Father Dom believes in the talk to them approach; I have a more violent method.

In an effort to get me to be less violent, he’s sent me here.

Honestly, I think he’s getting sick of me indirectly causing damage to properties.

It’s not my fault I get stuck with ghosts who are crazy.

Well not all the time, some of them aren’t too bad.

I think of Jesse, the ghost that haunts my bedroom.

Jesse, who is the hottest ghost I’ve ever seen.

A cold wind distracts me from my thoughts.

I look up, and I see her.

She looks scared, standing there alone.

I make my way over.

She looks at me.

“Hey,” I smile

She nods.

“So…”


End file.
